


If You Weren't Born With It

by BasementVampire



Series: 30 Day Challenge [24]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Body Horror, Human Experimentation, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 09:21:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14422368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BasementVampire/pseuds/BasementVampire
Summary: “I’m sorry,” Frank said desperately. “I’m sorry, I thought it would work.”





	If You Weren't Born With It

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "Turn the light switch on, [Person B]."

“Turn the light switch on, Frank.”

In the dark, Gerard could faintly see the other man’s face, twisted with concern. “I don’t think that’s a good idea.”

Heart pounding out of his chest, Gerard begged, “Please. Frank, I need to see it.”

“Baby.”

“Did something happen?” Gerard rasped. “Did you fuck it up?”

Frank drew a shaky breath. “It’s bad,” he whispered.

“Just let me see. Frank, please.”

Frank stumbled to the far wall and flipped the light switch. Gerard blinked as his eyes adjusted, then he took in his appearance in the full-length mirror. He gasped at the sight of his body, quickly turning away and burying his head in Frank’s chest.

“I’m sorry,” Frank said desperately. “I’m sorry, I thought it would work.”

“Oh god.” Gerard sounded sick. “Fuck.”


End file.
